Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright-Warm Embrace
by rydia3791
Summary: Corrin and the Hoshidan army navigate their way across the underground passages. Although, a certain tomboy samurai is having a little trouble with the newfound companion. (Short one-shot, takes place in chapter 23 of Birthright, NO SPOILERS. Also, a birthday one-shot for Hana!)


_Author's note: When I saw chapter 23 on Birthright, this short one-shot came to mind. For anyone who doesn't know, this is where Sakura gets scared as they go through the underground tunnels filled with traps and corpses._

 _Also, a huge happy birthday to Hana! I see most birthday fics (particularly me) celebrating said person's birthday, so instead, I'm going to do a short, quick comedic one-shot for our tomboy samurai! Hope you guys like it!_

 _All copyrights belong to their original owners and producers as this story is not affiliated with official works whatsoever._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

The one thing Hana loved when spending time with her husband was being embraced in his arms.

Being a royal retainer dedicated to protecting her liege, it was a new feeling for the tomboy samurai when the reverse came around with Corrin. Instead of giving protection, that sense of security was reciprocated through their relationship. It was what led to Hana to fall in love with Corrin and being hugged by his large arms often reminded Hana of his proposal to her.

Unfortunately, her younger sister-in-law (scratch that), her two younger sisters-in-law, (she's going to have to get used that!) were occupying the arms she came to appreciate.

"Th-thank you very much big brother…." Sakura smiled up at Corrin.

"No fair!" The Nohrian princess pouted. "How come you never hold onto me when I'm scared?"

The dragon prince laughed nervously at Elise, as she was jealous at Sakura being protected by her older brother. "Well, I almost never see you get scared. And besides, whenever it was dark at the castle, you were okay with it."

"Cruel big brother!" Elise reeled in shock.

Hana stood behind the trio of siblings and her eyebrows began to twitch in annoyance. As much as the tomboy samurai treasured her new relationship with her childhood friend, seeing Corrin being swarmed by other women made her jealous.

 _Calm down._ She thought to herself. _He's just protecting them as their elder brother. I shouldn't act childish just because his younger sisters, or rather, our younger sisters, are being a bit too close to him. Besides, it's not like Corrin is going to just suddenly hug her when we're walking through a tunnel of traps._

"Then how come you never hug me? I'm always hugging you!" argued Elise.

"Well, you almost never give me much of a chance really." Sighed Corrin.

"Alright then, fine! Big brother, I want you to hug me right now!"

 _Screw the traps, I'm going in there._ Hana speed walked to Corrin and hugged (or rather tackled) her husband from behind.

The prince almost lost his balance from the sudden push. "Oof! What the-?" He looked behind to find out who was entrapping him and became dumbfounded when he saw his wife. "Huh? Hana?"

The two little sisters looked at her in shock.

"H-Hana?"

"Who are you?"

Ignoring her shock, Hana smiled at Elise. "I don't believe we've met Elise. My name's Hana, I'm Corrin's wife."

Another expression of shock came across Elise's face. "Wait, what?!"

"Though my husband is not blood-related to you, he still thinks of you as his little sister. So that would make you my little sister-in-law."

The young Nohr princess glanced at her brother and her newfound older sister. "You never told me that you're married, big brother!"

Corrin nervously laughed and looked away from Elise. "You didn't give me a chance?" The silver-haired prince repeated.

Hana tightened her arms around Corrin's chest making the prince wince at her arm strength. "So sorry, but you'll have to excuse us for a bit."

Corrin was about to voice his concerns as to why Hana was taking him away only to be silenced by Hana's smile. He felt the same ominous feeling whenever Camilla gave that fake smile to her foes before decimating them with her axe.

"Y-yeah," Corrin lamely agreed understanding Hana's message. "S-sorry about this little sis, but Hana and I need to scout ahead for some traps and all that..." Gods, he wanted to smack at himself for coming up with such a lame excuse.

As soon as both of Corrin's little sisters released his arms, Hana tugged his arm ignoring the shocked faces of the two young princesses. As the couple gained distance from the army, Corrin glanced back and forth and realized that they were going a bit too far.

"Hana," He called; the tomboy samurai kept tugging. "Hana." Still, her name fell on deaf ears. With Corrin's third attempt he stood his feet and finally caught her attention when she stopped.

Hana didn't make eye contact with her husband and focused her gaze ahead.

The short silence that hung between them unnerved Corrin; he was about to ask what was wrong only to be tackled by Hana again, this time in the chest.

The prince stifled a grunt by the number of times his wife pushed him. Corrin's bewilderment arose by each of Hana's actions; panic began to fill his head if he made his wife angry but when he looked down at his chest, he saw her pout with a blush that dusted her cheeks. One look at her face made Corrin breath out a sigh as he smiled in amusement. _And here I thought she was going to reprimand me for not attending to Sakura._ The manakete thought.

Corrin wrapped his arms around Hana; upon noticing this, she returned the hug and snuggled her face into his chest.

"I know you leave me breathless love, but this is going a little too far." Joked Corrin.

Hana snickered at his lame pun. "You are such a dork."

"But I'm your dork."

"Yes, yes you are." She laughed.

Corrin smiled feeling successful that he made Hana laugh. With his concern still weighing on his mind, he patted Hana's head. "Joking aside, you pulled me away quite abruptly; is something on your mind Hana?"

The pout resurfaced on Hana's face. "I'm just jealous of how your sisters are always hugging you."

"Don't you mean 'our sisters'?" He corrected.

"Gah, that's right; I'm going to have to get used to your giant family, aren't I?"

Corrin laughed. "Yup you're going have to; this could always be a good start too though. You can always start with Elise, she's the friendliest of the Nohrian family."

"I can see that, and I can also see why you said she's like Sakura in a way. Still," Hana nuzzled in Corrin's chest again. "I don't like it when she steals your hugs."

"Don't worry Hana," The manakete brushed aside Hana's bangs and kissed her forehead. "I'll be sure to give you a hug too, but when we get to the surface though okay? We can't wander around here, there are too many traps."

The tomboy samurai relented by settling with holding Corrin's hand. "Okay," She sighed. "Can I at least hold onto you before we get back to the others?"

Corrin smiled warmly at her. He brought her hand up and kissed her palm as he rested his cheek against it. Hana blushed by how he adoringly smiled at her, making the tomboy samurai smile in return.

"Of course." He said.

The two held hands as they walked back to the others.


End file.
